    [Patent document 1] JP 2002-193046 A (US2002/0032048 A1)
Patent document 1 discloses a technology as follows. A portable apparatus is brought into a compartment of a vehicle by an occupant of the vehicle. The portable apparatus and an in-vehicle apparatus exist within a communication area of short range wireless communications in the compartment of the vehicle, the short range wireless communication link is automatically connected between them.
In such a cooperation system of the in-vehicle apparatus and the portable apparatus, in the state where the in-vehicle apparatus and the portable apparatus establish interconnection of the short range wireless communication link, an operation of the portable apparatus can be controlled by a manipulation to the in-vehicle apparatus by the occupant. That is, when the occupant manipulates the in-vehicle apparatus to thereby activate an application program stored in the in-vehicle apparatus, an application program identical to the application program activated in the in-vehicle apparatus is also activated in the portable apparatus. For example, when the occupant activates using the in-vehicle apparatus an application program for displaying a menu window, the application program for displaying the menu window is activated also in the portable apparatus. When the occupant manipulates one input key in the menu window of the in-vehicle apparatus, a corresponding operation instruction is transferred from the in-vehicle apparatus to the portable apparatus. The process associated with the operation instruction is thereby executed in the portable apparatus.
Here, the above configuration is on a premise that an identical application program is stored in both the in-vehicle apparatus and the portable apparatus. In cases that only one of the in-vehicle apparatus and the portable apparatus stores the above application program, any service offered by the application program cannot be achieved, posing a problem. For example, the process corresponding to the input key which the occupant manipulated in the menu window of the in-vehicle apparatus may not be executed in the portable apparatus. From such a situation, there is a need of synchronizing an application program between the in-vehicle apparatus and the portable apparatus. In other words, each of the in-vehicle apparatus and the portable apparatus need come to store an identical application program respectively.